


cats, cubicles, and cute boys

by moonpower



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Neko Atsume References, jaemin: ur cats r cute but ur cuter, jeno: cat loving hours [open]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonpower/pseuds/moonpower
Summary: The guy cleared his throat, “Did I disappoint?”Jeno let out a confused noise as he felt himself slowly getting back to reality, “W-What?”“I mean, I’m really not the guy you’re supposed to be talking with but did I disappoint too much?” He held the strap of his bag as he looked at Jeno sheepishly.“I’m sorry, wha–,” Realization dawned upon Jeno and his face began to flush, “oh.”The guy chuckled–God, Jeno’s stomach was fluttering, “Yeah, oh.”
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 15
Kudos: 124
Collections: NOMIN FIC FEST





	cats, cubicles, and cute boys

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #78. Persons A and B are in neighboring stalls in the bathroom. Person A sticks their phone under the divider, thinking person B is their friend, to show off their neko atsume cat collection at the moment. Person B takes the phone and doesn’t say anything while person A rambles on. When they both exit the stalls, person A is super flustered but person B just thinks it’s cute.

“Shit,"

Jeno let out a yawn after turning his phone off for the nth time. It was his first week of college and a lot of it were spent on attending orientations including today.

He side-eyed Donghyuck who was sitting next to him. Donghyuck looked pale and was gripping the handle of his seat tight, knuckles turned white.

"Ah, shit shit shit."

Jeno frowned, "What's wrong with you?"

Donghyuck closed his eyes as he turned to face Jeno, "I need to go to the restroom. Now. As in right now or I'm gonna fucking shit on my pants."

Jeno hurled his body to his left and tried to distance himself from his friend, "Then what are you still doing here?! Get the fuck out!"

"Fuck, if this thing ends before I could return, I'll be in the restroom in the north wing. Thanks, Jen. See–" Donghyuck was out before he could finish, nearly staggering on his steps as he made his way out of the hall.

Jeno covered his face with a hand, feeling extremely embarrassed for his friend. He told him not to drink coffee and pineapple juice simultaneously but the little shit wasn't listening. Serves him right.

Jeno continued to half-listen to what the person in front was saying about the rules of the university. Half of his attention was on taking pictures of the cats on his yard in Neko Atsume. After fifteen minutes of taking pictures of Bandit playing with a stress ball on different angles, he stood up and grabbed his and Donghyuck’s bag. He decided to follow Donghyuck at the restroom.

The restroom was clean with three urinals lined up and two cubicles in front of the sinks. The first one was occupied, obviously by his friend and Jeno went to the second one.

He closed the lid, not before taking a piece of wet wipes. He took another two, wiped the lid clean, and waited for it to dry before taking a seat.

“Psst, Hyuckie, you’re still not done?” Donghyuck didn’t answer. Jeno thought he was having a hard time so Jeno just didn’t bother the guy.

He opened his phone again and opened Neko Atsume, in hopes of finally catching the rare cats he’s missing on his catbook. There’s only five of them left as he make it a point to check the app every fifteen minutes or so.

Jeno made a noise of accomplishment and relief as he stared at two cats who stood on the Tower of Treats. The left is a cat wearing a hat and a dress with a purse in her hand while on the right was seemingly his valet, dressed in a bowtie and holding a handkerchief.

“Ya, ya! Donghyuck! I finally caught Jeeves and Sapphire! I only need three more to complete my catbook!” Jeno was buzzling with happiness as he took pictures of the cats, alternating between the two and zooming in and out.

He chose the best shot and assigned it as their best picture. Jeno’s eyes were sparkling as he browsed through his catbook which was filled with different cats.

“Hyuckie,” Jeno drawled out the name, “Come see the fruits of my hard work.” He slipped his hand underneath the divider separating the cubicles, waiting for Donghyuck to get his phone.

It didn’t take long for Donghyuck and Jeno stretched his arm when he leaned back. “I only started that last three weeks ago when Renjun told me about that app. Okay, maybe I got too addicted but it’s cats, Hyuckie! You know how I love cats.”

Donghyuck only hummed in response and Jeno thought his voice was lower than normal. Jeno just shrugged it off as he heard the sound of the catbook being browsed.

"And also, I think it’s really helpful for me to get my mind off from thinking about Seolie, Nalie, and Bongshik too much. Mom told me off saying I’ve been reminding her too much of feeding them that she worries I don’t do anything but just stare at their pictures. But Hyuckie I just miss them so much.” Jeno pouted even though Donghyuck couldn’t see him but he’s sure he can hear it on his voice, “I didn’t even get to hug them on my last day because my allergies were acting up.”

Jeno continued to ramble on, alternating between the topic of his real-life cats and his cats on the app. He didn’t mind that the only responses he was getting was hums of appreciation because he was too in deep in his cats loving hours.

After what felt like hours of him talking, Donghyuck finally slipped his phone back. Jeno heard the sound of the toilet seat’s flush and he, too, stood up and grabbed their bags.

When he opened the cubicle’s door, he was expecting to see Donghyuck’s dark brown hair and caramel skin on the mirror in front of the cubicles. But the person standing beside him was nothing of the sort. The guy stood nearly the same height as him, give or take a few centimeters difference making the guy taller. He was slender but lean, wearing a plain white shirt and a light gray cardigan. His gray bag was hanged on his right shoulder. His hair was colored dark brown, brows thick and full lips stretched into a grin.

Jeno felt himself melting as he stared at the guy’s twinkling dark brown eyes from the mirror. He’s aware of his lips parted in shock, how wide his eyes are, and how he must have looked like a fool gawking at the cute boy beside him.

The guy seemed to take pleasure at Jeno’s reaction as his grin stretched even more, his perfect white teeth presenting itself to Jeno and Jeno swears he’s the most beautiful man he’s ever seen in his whole life.

The guy cleared his throat, “Did I disappoint?”

Jeno let out a confused noise as he felt himself slowly getting back to reality, “W-What?”

“I mean, I’m really not the guy you’re supposed to be talking with but did I disappoint too much?” He held the strap of his bag as he looked at Jeno sheepishly.

“I’m sorry, wha–,” Realization dawned upon Jeno and his face began to flush, “ _oh_.”

The guy chuckled _–God,_ Jeno’s stomach was fluttering, “Yeah, _oh_.”

Jeno fumbled for a reply, “Uhm, I like you better than Hyuck?” Jeno’s eyes widen as he cringed at his words, “I mean! I like _seeing_ you better than Hyuck.” Jeno was mentally bumping his head on the wall, he can hear Donghyuck and Renjun chanting _gay panic! gay panic! gay panic!_ on his head.

The guy let out a hearty chuckle. Jeno could see the faint pinks on the guy’s cheeks as he put a hand over his mouth to compose himself.

“Ah, why are you so cute.” Jeno continued to blush as the guy stared at him again. They were still awkwardly standing in front of the cubicles and looking at each other through the mirror.

“Okay, I’m really sorry for not telling you sooner that I’m not your friend. I was just honestly surprised when a phone appeared beside me showing a book full of cats and their owner enthusiastically telling me his entire cat story.” Jeno spotted the earphones hanging on the guy’s neck and thought he must have been listening to music that’s why he didn’t hear Jeno at first.

“No, it’s okay! I’m sorry if I talked too much. My friends tell me I get way too immersed whenever I’m talking about cats.”

“It’s cute, though?” The guy had a questioning look on his face and Jeno is dying because of how cute he looks. Jeno, again, found himself blushing and mumbled just a small thanks to refrain himself from more embarrassment. 

He went up and busied himself with washing his hands, taking extra time and careful not to meet the other’s eyes. He can see the guy went to the sink too and washed his hands.

Silence reigned upon them and Jeno wants to slap himself from being so awkward as he replayed what happened in his mind. He was in the middle of coming up with excuses to ask the pretty boy’s name when said pretty boy spoke.

“I’m Jaemin, Na Jaemin. First year.” He offered his recently dried hand to Jeno, eyes still twinkling although there was a hint of nervousness within them.

Jeno has half a mind to stop staring at the guy’s–Jaemin’s face, he corrected himself, and returned the handshake, “Lee Jeno, also a first year.”

“Lee Jeno,” Jaemin tested on his lips and Jeno can feel his insides fluttering at the sound of his name being called by Jaemin’s voice, “Are you free tomorrow afternoon?”

Jeno had to pinch the inside of his palm to make himself speak, “... What?”

“Was I too forward? I’m–“

“No, no! I mean, yeah! I’m-I’m free tomorrow afternoon.”

Jaemin’s smile was blinding, “Really? There’s a coffee shop near our university and I’ve been dying to try their cheesecakes. Do you want to go with me?”

Jeno’s mind was floating and Jaemin wasn’t even finished talking, “I really want to get to know Seolie, Nalie, and Bongshik more,“

Jaemin pouted, “especially their owner.”

That’s it, Jeno refuses to believe any of this is real. If a pretty boy asking Jeno on a date is a dream, Jeno never wants to wake up.

“So, what do you say, Jeno-ya?”

Jeno was woken from his reverie, “Yes!”, he coughed and tried to calm his raging chest, “I mean, yeah, let’s do that.”

“Okay! I’ll be sure to dress well for tomorrow. I have a class after this orientation and I’m pretty sure I’m already five minutes late. See you tomorrow, Jeno-ya!” _Of fucking course_ , Jaemin winked at Jeno’s stiff face as he made his way out of the restroom.

Jeno was left hanging as he watched the door slowly comes to a close. He robotically retrieved his phone that’s been vibrating on his pocket for minutes now, no wonder getting flooded from Donghyuck’s texts.

_What the fuck just happened?_

(Jeno was sure the last thirty minutes of his life was just a figment of his imagination when he met up on the north wing with Donghyuck. “I told you I’ll be at the north wing! You were at the west wing, you idiot.”

Jeno was too hung up on the past events to even snap back at Donghyuck when he felt his phone vibrate on his front pocket.

**+8281332325**

_Cutie Jeno-ya! I hope you don’t mind me stealing your number. I needed it for future purposes, you see (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧_

_The coffee shop is across the west gate, the one with plants and brown umbrella seats outside. Let’s meet there at 12 pm in the afternoon hehe_

_I’m very excited to see more of your cute face, cutie~ See you tomorrow!! o(* >ω<*)o _

_-your date for tomorrow, Jaemin <3 _

He uses kaomojis, for fuck’s sake, Jeno is so fucked.)

**Author's Note:**

> hii this is my first time writing nomin and i hope they werent too ooc hsjsjsj 
> 
> to my prompter, thank you for the wonderful prompt n_n i hope i gave it justice tho hhh
> 
> to the mods, thank you for making this fest happen! congratulations and i hope you all take a rest after the fest is done ^-^
> 
> to you who has gone this far, thank you for reading my fic! i hope it made u smile~
> 
> kudos and comments are highly appreciated uwu
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/02JS)   
>  [twt](https://twitter.com/jaemrenjwi)


End file.
